


A Problem (Como Te Deseo)

by malu (orphan_account)



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut/PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 17,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/malu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, Pedrosa, how can you be so fast on track and so slow in other things?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Never happened, just imagination.**  
>  All mistakes are mine.  
> I'm quite self-conscious about writing Dani/Marc because there's obviously at least two people here who can do a much better job at that (you know who you are ;-) ) but I just saw today's podium and this has bitten a little.

It was a strange look. A cold look, Marc thought to himself. And he didn’t like it at all. It was not that he could not understand it – in fact, he was the first to understand that losing, time after time, against your teammate would suck big time. Yet, so far, they had been friends anyway. Not too close, but buddies who could share the occasional drink, share some stories about home or soccer and relax in each other’s company without many words. They usually ended up celebrating together and today it would not happen he supposed but he failed to understand why it was different now and most importantly, he missed him. He missed him around so much that he had difficulties to have fun at his own party. The youngest MotoGP champion was not going to be a sulking coward though, he thought with determination and maybe because a bit of alcohol in his veins made him think things that he normally would not think of.  
He went to _his_ room, with a pounding heart, flushed cheeks and unsteady steps and he knocked without hesitation. “Who is it?” A sleepy voice asked from inside and maybe it was just the alcohol, but Marc’s heart skipped a beat.  
“It’s Marc. Let me in.”  
“Marc?” The voice sounded confused, maybe even angry and Marc’s heart skipped another beat but then he heard footsteps and the door swung open. “Hey, what are you doing here?”  
Without thinking much about it, Marc walked past Dani and flopped down in one of the armchairs next to the window and stared, or maybe glared, at Dani, who was still in the doorframe, eyes equally sleepy and confused. “What did I do?”  
Dani did not come closer but he closed and locked the door behind him. “Nothing.” He stared to the ground.  
“You are a bad liar.” Marc leaned back in the chair, still glaring. “You would not even celebrate with me. And you tried to ignore me on the podium.”  
“Sorry. I didn’t know it was that bad.” Another shrug.  
Marc sighs before he replies, “It was. And I want to know why. Just because I win? You just signed your contract you have nothing to worry about, things will change and you’ll have your turn at winning.”  
Dani did not respond right away. But he did move towards Marc, sat down in the second armchair and at least he was now looking at Marc when he spoke, his eyes a bit nervous, “No, that’s not the problem.”  
“But you admit that there is a problem?”  
Dani’s eyes went to evade his gaze again, the older man staring back at the floor now. “I saw you.” He releases a deep breath. “With Jorge.”  
Marc could feel his cheeks heat up, probably turning pink and also stared at the ground now. “Oh. That was just...” But wait, he thought… did that mean that Dani… “I didn’t know you liked Jorge.” Even though his eyes were still on the floor, Marc noticed Dani’s head jerking up.  
“Not Jorge.” It sounded a bit distant, spoken with resignation and it took a moment before it hit the younger rider.  
“Not –,“ Marc’s mind was slow to process what he had just heard. When he finally decided to lift his head to have a proper look at Dani’s face and check whether what he heard – and understood – was really true, he found the older man’s expression terrified with his eyes widened and his cheeks blushed. “ _Oh_.”  
“Listen, I am sorry. I should never have said that.” Dani spoke hurriedly now but when he wanted to get up, Marc reached over and tightly pressed his wrist down.  
“I think I like what you said.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very brief, very raw, I blame soccer. Will be continued ;)

With his jaw dropped and frozen in his movement, Dani stared back at Marc. The kid was just drunk, right? He obviously could not be implying _that_. His mouth felt dry and Dani had to cough before he started speaking, afraid his voice would fail him, "So, you and Jorge?"  
"Were really drunk and stupid and nothing happened that you didn't see." Marc was avoiding eye contact with him and his cheeks were still a bright shade of pink. Dani found the sight adorable and lost himself in the image for a moment until he remembered that it was his turn to speak.  
"Oh. Okay. You're drunk now, too." He was sure Marc did not really mean it now. Maybe alcohol made him touchy nowadays? Dani studied the young man closely, the lanky body in jeans and a hoodie, slouched in the armchair and looking rather lost. Marc was just burying his face in his hands, apparently intending not to look at him anymore and keeping his gaze on the carpet. The skin of Dani's wrist where Marc's fingers had been a minute before, was still prickling, feeling electrified. He should send him away, the quicker the better, because this was bound to end in disaster. As the older, he was responsible and he should end it as long as he still could. And it would be taking advantage. His mind came up with dozens of reasons why it was a bad idea and his brain shouted at him to finally say something and get Marc out of his room but his mouth stayed closed and he stayed glued to the chair, just watching Marc with a racing pulse and a pounding heart. While he contemplated on the man in front of him, looking at the ruffled black hair sticking out between those long, slender fingers, his blood started rushing to his groin - at the most inconvenient and inappropriate moment - and Dani was suddenly very aware that he had just climbed out of his bed and was sitting across from Marc only in a T-Shirt and a pair of boxers and if Marc would look up now he would be able to see...  
"Sorry. I did not want - I think I should just leave." And then it happened really fast, Marc got up with a quick move and walked past him, headed for the door. Dani could not turn his eyes away from it, stared after him until the door closed behind him, all the time wanting to say something, wanting to make him stop but no sound came out of his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Marc returned to his room, slammed the door shut and threw himself on the bed. What was he thinking? How could he just have presumed? It was not really a presumption though. Dani had more or less admitted it. So it was only messed up because he drunkenly kissed Jorge Lorenzo? That just was not fair. It could not be fair, because after all that had just been a stupid, stupid dare. And it had not even felt good, for neither of them. When they stumbled upon each other in the paddock the next morning, they had been quick to agree that nothing ever happened. He should have told Dani but he was too confused to think of it. And now Dani was ... yeah, what was Dani? Angry at him? Thought that Marc was just an easy kid, trying for adventures, nothing serious on his mind? Probably... and there was a lot of truth in that, too, Marc knew that. He was not that drunk right now. Not at all. And seriously, would he play with Dani? He did not think so. He might not have had considered Dani in that way before, but he did reach out to him because he had missed him and when Dani had said that it was not Jorge, Marc's pulse had started racing and there had definitely been the beginning of butterflies in his stomach. And somehow, although all of this was pretty new to Marc, he did not have the impression it was a one-time thing. Maybe, if he thought about it for a bit longer, just maybe it had been there before? Was that why he had felt so let down when Dani would not joke around with him on the podium? Marc's thoughts kept spiraling and rotating in an endless "what-do-I-want-from-Dani-and-what-does-he-want-from-me"-loop until a weak knock on his door interrupted him and made him jump from the bed. It was late and there was only one person it could be, right? With trembling legs and his heart pounding in his chest, he went to open the door.  
"We should talk." Marc could not help smiling with relief when he saw the small men standing there, looking even smaller with his head and shoulders hanging and he let him inside and locked the door, just like Dani had done earlier that night. His teammate, mirroring the earlier event further, sat down in one of the armchairs, staring to the floor.  
There and then, Marc decided he was all in and he went over to Dani and sat on his lap, straddling his legs and putting his hands on the smaller man's shoulders. He tried hard not to let his fear show, hoped that Dani would not hear the heavy pounding of his heart and made his voice drop, wanting to sound confident - and maybe a bit sexy - with this, "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the rating is about to change ;)   
> Thank you very much for the feedback on this!!! I love writing them and I really hope I am not invading anyone's territory here. I'm really trying not to repeat stuff that already exists but I'm not sure if that's working.


	4. Chapter 4

Dani wants to talk, really. The thing is, his brain apparently forgot how to do it. With a lap full of Marc Marquez and two brown, almost black eyes piercing him from way too close, with the younger man's smell of alcohol, detergent and perfume lingering in his nose, his hot breath on his cheeks and his hands burning the skin of Dani's shoulders, the smaller man's mind has gone entirely blank. What he does still know is that he is holding his breath, possibly having forgotten how to breathe as well, that his heart is likely thundering loud enough for Marc to hear and that there is too much blood in his lap and too little in his head. At least of the latter, the younger rider seems to be well aware Judging by the evil smile that twitches around Marc's lips and it makes Dani blush and lower his eyes. Then, Marc tilts his head and his lips are brushing against Dani's ear when he is whispering, "I am not drunk and I am serious about this. Is that what you wanted to hear?" With despair, Dani searches for words but fails and although a voice in the back of his head is shouting at him to run away, he nods slowly, his eyes still on the floor and his heart now beating hard enough to break his ribs from the inside. He feels one of Marc's fingers under his chin and his face is being pushed up ever so gently until his eyes can no longer evade the younger rider's gaze. What Dani sees there makes him forget any good intention that he might have had left, because Marc's eyes are scorching him with lust and Marc's voice is irresistibly low, growling, "I think I have wanted this for a long time and never understood." With that, Dani feels Marc's lips on his and they are soft and taste like a wonderful mix of whiskey and just Marc and Dani is too overwhelmed to reciprocate at first but when he does, they end up kissing with a violence that is new to him. It feels like being devoured by a wild animal, with lips bitten, teeth hitting and the taste of both of their blood in Dani's mouth. His body reacts with urgent desire and a part of him wishes he had not even put on those jeans before he went to Marc's room. Against his stomach, he feels that Marc is equally aroused and that is not making matters better. In fact, it is what makes Dani's mind surrender to the situation, to give in to a temptation that he is sure will lead him straight to disaster.


	5. Chapter 5

Marc breaks their kiss, desperate for air and stares at Dani, who is panting heavily. He knows what he wants now, the kiss and his body's reaction are obvious and judging by the way the smaller man's pupils are dilated and his erection is pressing up against him, Marc has no doubts about Dani's opinion on this. At this moment, it does not matter if it is really courage or just the alcohol, either way Marc manages to reach under Dani's shirt, pushing it over his shoulders and leaning down to plant a row of kisses on the narrow shoulders. He can feel Dani shiver underneath him and that is great. His fingers explore the older rider's chest now, his eyes jumping between following his own movements and observing Dani's reactions. When he draws circles around Dani's nipples and then kisses his throat, it earns him a loud moan and he feels Dani's fists clench in the back of his shirts. The fact that he can do this to the older man, makes a self-assured smile spread over Marc's face. _He really wants me._ With his confidence returning, Marc slides a hand in Dani's lap, pressing against his bulge and he indulges in the low groan and the silent curses this provokes. Keeping his hand right there, the younger rider tilts his heads to kiss Dani's shoulders again, sucking little bruises next to the smaller man's collarbones. His own arousal is becoming painful now, his jeans feel too tight and his head wants to explode. Rocking his hips against Dani's earns him another delicious growl before Marc lets himself slide from Dani's leg and gets up, taking one of Dani's hands to pull him along. "Bed?" He stares down to the older rider's face, trying to read his eyes and he is flooded with relief, excitement and lust when he sees him nod.


	6. Chapter 6

Dani gets up, feeling hypnotized by Marc's glare and he watches with a thundering heart and parted lips while Marc takes off his shirt. He is beautiful, Dani thinks. His hand reaches out tentatively, his fingers merely brushing over Marc's chest and seeing the goose bumps on Marc's soft skin makes his heart jump a little.  
Marc reaches over to him now, unbuckling his belt and Dani cannot help but moan at the touch of Marc's fingers on his pants. The younger man smiles down at him, leaning his forehead against Dani's and continues to open his pants excruciatingly slow. Dani bucks his hips forward involuntarily, seeking for the pressure of Marc's hand and he bites his lips to prevent himself from whimpering or begging while his pants slide down to his ankles, given a gentle shove from the younger rider. Dani steps out of his shoes and the jeans, drawing in a sharp breath to gather enough courage for his next step. Slowly and with trembling fingers, he takes hold of Marc's belt now, taking his turn at unbuckling it and Marc wraps his fingers around his neck and for the first time during their encounter, the young man releases a low moan. The sound makes Dani's cock twitch and he licks his lips, holding Marc's gaze and giving him a challenging look. His heart almost explodes in his chest when Marc returns the look, a wicked smile on his face. Then, Marc's fingers stroke over Dani's chest and down his stomach until they slide under the waistband of Dani's boxers. The smaller man has to bite his lips again, trying desperately to suppress a loud groan. Their gazes are still locked and he can see the satisfaction in Marc's eyes when despite his intentions, Dani growls as soon as Marc starts removing his boxers. Dani toes off his socks and steps out of the underwear and his skin blushes under the feel of Marc's eyes that are piercing him and looking straight down at his cock. Marc sheds his underwear in a matter-of-fact way now, never taking his eyes off Dani. The smaller man takes in the gorgeous sight in front of him, Marc's toned body, the way his muscles move under his skin and then he lets his eyes wander lower until a movement from Marc distracts him and Marc grabs his wrists, pulling him down on the bed with him.  
He ends up on top of Marc, their bodies flush against each other and when Dani realizes that they have crossed the point of no return a long time ago, it gives him the courage to lean down and kiss Marc. This time though, it is not as desperate and raw as before, he wants to take his time, wants it to be a gentler encounter where he can explore the younger man and study his reactions. Marc's hand are on the small of his back now, pressing his hips down and the feeling of Marc's cock against his should probably freak him out, but it only turns him on more and more. The room feels too hot for him and Dani is taken into oblivion by their smell and the noise of the quiet moans Marc lets out into their kiss. The older man's mind has lost the battle against his desire for good now. Marc's hips jerk up against him impatiently and Dani whimpers into their kiss before he pulls his head away, giving Marc a questioning look. His voice is hoarse when he speaks now, "Have you done this before?"


	7. Chapter 7

Marc considers lying shamelessly. Ignoring the question could also work. But it is Dani, he is looking into Dani's eyes that are filled with desire but also with concern and Dani means too much to him to start this off with pretending and he shakes his head. When he sees Dani prop himself up a little over him, dark eyes widening in shock, Marc regrets his honesty, fearing it will take away the opportunity from him, steal him the chance to share this with his team mate, who is so much more than just that, has become so much more during their time together. He moves his hands up, clenching them in Dani's hair. "Dani, please. I want this. With you." He tries to stare at the older man as confident as he can, although his pulse is racing and his voice is trembling. The expression on Dani's face changes from shocked to something that Mark would describe as affection and then the smaller rider rolls on his back, pulling Marc with him with strong arms so that the younger man is now on top, looking down with confusion in his face. Dani's hands pull him into a passionate kiss and Marc indulges in the moment, surrounded by Dani's touch, Dani's smell, Dani's sound. He brings his hips forward tentatively again, making Dani whimper. When they break their kiss, they are both desperate for air and Marc thinks that Dani looks just perfect right now, dishevelled hair, flushed cheeks, swollen lips.  
"Do you have anything?" Dani presses out breathlessly and it takes an instant before Mark's head processes what he has been asked for. With a nod, he reaches for the bedside drawer, producing a pack of condoms and some body lotion - not perfect, but it will do the trick, he supposes - from it. Nervousness hits him with full force now, when he sees Dani fidget with the wrapper. With a swift movement that makes Marc's hips buck up, Dani rolls the condom over the younger rider's cock, holding his gaze and smiling at the whimper Marc releases. When he opens the lotion, Marc's fingers are shaking. He is holding Dani's gaze, studying the older man's reaction and he feels uncomfortable at seeing him in front of him, legs spread and propped up, displayed in complete vulnerability. It is the obvious desire in Dani's eyes, the twitching of his cock and the way he absentmindedly licks his lower lip again, that gives Marc the courage to proceed, to let his fingers push against Dani's entrance carefully, surprised at the tightness. It is slow and takes forever, Marc breaches Dani extremely careful, afraid to hurt the other man. The clenching of muscles around his fingers feels good and he is amazed at the sounds that come out of the older rider's mouth now. When he leans back to study the sight in front of him, Dani is most beautifully unravelling underneath him, eyes squeezed shut, fists clenched in sheets and a string of swears coming from his mouth. "Fuck me, Marc." It is not a beg, it is a command and Marc complies, moaning loudly at the sensation, the tight clenching almost pushing him over the edge immediately. It takes a lot of will power not to thrust into Dani violently and his arms shake with the exhaustion but he manages, moving slow enough for Dani to adjust and making the older man whimper and squirm under him while Marc's own mind is once again on complete overload, only noticing colours and stars and Dani's smell right now.


	8. Chapter 8

Dani is overwhelmed with the sight, Marc propped up on trembling arms over him, eyes full of desire and also concentration. _He is trying to be gentle._ In fact, Marc has not hurt him that bad, or at least not as bad as he would have expected and it does not matter anyway because having the young rider inside of him feels too good, it covers up the pain. With his hands clenched tightly in the sheets, he jerks his hips up, trying to match Marc's moves and the younger rider releases a low moan when Dani succeeds at finding the right rhythms. Their bodies are soon covered by a sheen of sweat, their smells are mixing and lingering in the air around him and the room is filled with the noise of them moaning and gasping for air. Marc leans down to him now, kissing him with passion and force, devouring him like an animal again, making Dani groan into their kiss. The atmosphere swallows him whole, pushing his mind into oblivion and turning him into a squirming mess under Marc's moves. Slowly, his vision is starting to blur but he does still see Marc, the lean muscles of his shoulders, the dark eyes that are piercing Dani's own, the ruffled black hair. And Dani also sees how Marc is dropping his guards, coming undone, releasing a row of Spanish curses and loud groans. The look alone is almost enough to push him over the edge and when Marc's fingers wrap around his cock firmly, he comes over the young man's hand almost immediately, his mind gone into a world of lightning and fireworks and his mouth screaming Marc's name. The younger rider thrusts into him violently now, relentlessly, making Dani wince and dig his nails into the narrow hips but it only takes a couple of more pushes before Marc releases a desperate scream and collapses on top of him, panting for air. Their chests are heaving against each other and the only sound in the room comes from their heavy breathing while they wait for their brains to start functioning again. And then reality starts to crawl back and Dani dreads the moment where it returns fully, afraid that the warm and comforting touch of Marc will be ripped from him brutally once the young man realizes what he has done and regret and shame wash over him. It will be painful working with him, longing for him, now that Dani knows just how good it feels to have Marc, to touch Marc and to taste Marc.


	9. Chapter 9

Marc's brain is not functioning properly yet, his lungs are still craving for more oxygen and his mind is clutching desperately to the weightless feeling of the afterglow that lets him float above his body with a feeling of sheer joy and the most splendid exhaustion. After an eternity, or something that felt like an eternity at least, Marc realizes that he might be crushing Dani under him and he pulls out while Dani winces. "Sorry," he leans down and whispers, pressing a kiss to Dani's ear. Then he gets up to shed the condom in the bathroom and he knows that there is still a huge grin on his face. This has possibly been the best night ever in his life and he could kick himself for not understanding earlier, for not trying earlier. The whole situation is still so surreal, Dani, his childhood hero likes him. In that way. And very much and even enough to let him top. If possible, the smile on Marc's face grows even broader. With a wet towel, he returns to the bed, sits down on Dani's knees and cleans him tenderly, marvelling the perfect body underneath him and chuckling at his squirming when he _accidentally_ tickles him. _He has the most beautiful face... and if he keeps looking at me with these gorgeous, dark eyes and that content smile for a little longer, I will fall head over heels._ Marc tosses the cloth on the floor and looks at Dani for another moment, his fingers drawing lines on Dani's chest, feeling the muscles tense in the older man's body. "That was perfect," he whispers, running a hand through Dani's hair and still in a bit of disbelief that this has actually happened.  
"You are perfect," Dani states with a hoarse voice and then Dani's hands are pulling his head down into a kiss. This time, it is a gentle kiss. One, where their lips only brush at first, where their tongues take the time to explore. He feels Dani's fingers play with streaks of his hair, enjoys the feeling of their bodies flush against each other and he rolls to his side, pulling Dani with him, to avoid crushing the smaller man under him. Their gazes stay locked through their tender kissing and Marc feels Dani searching his eyes for something but he does not know, what the older man is looking for. They catch up with all the things they should have probably done much earlier, taking their time to kiss, to caress, to discover. There is an unexpected comfort in Dani's touch, in the lines and circles his fingers draw all over Marc's body and it is sending countless shivers down the younger man's spine. For a while, they exchange their caresses, then their moves get slower, more absentminded and at some point, they stop, Marc wrapping an arm around Dani's narrow body and pressing them closer together before both of them drift away, foreheads still against each other.  
Marc wakes up early the next morning, disturbed by the early rays of sun coming through the windows. Had he forgotten to close the blinds last night? Memory kicks back in slowly, images appear in his head of Dani's eyes, Dani's smile, Dani's touch. With a broad smile spreading over his face, he reaches out for the other side of the bed - only to find it empty and cold. 


	10. Chapter 10

Dani wakes up in his own bed, alone and with a huge wave of regret washing over him. His fists are clutching to the sheets and tears of rage are dwelling up in his eyes when he lets the events of the last night replay in his head. He should be old enough to not get himself into such a mess, but apparently he is really not. And instead of suffering alone he managed to drag an innocent teenager - no, he is not anymore... but he will always look like one, to Dani at least - right down with him. They are teammates and what he has done to them last night will be difficult to fix. Maybe impossible. And it is a true shame, because they've had a good relationship before, they've worked well as buddies. Dani chastises himself for not being content with the friendship they had, for ruining it all, for giving into a temptation and for indulging in a brief pleasure, that he should have been strong enough to fight all along. He remembers the twisting of his stomach when he woke up late during the night, realizing what he had done and he is ashamed of just sneaking out but at the same time, he is convinced that it will be better for both of them in the long. And then, he is more or less sure that Marc prefers it this way, because the young man surely regrets their one night stand by now and getting over that will be easier if he does not have to face Dani right now. The memories of last night are weighing on Dani's mind, too. And the fact that they are more than pleasant is not making this better at all. He wants to run away, or scream, or even throw up - or maybe all of that - but Marc's face will not disappear from his mind, that gorgeous face with the mysteriously dark eyes and the self-assured smile, all flushed and dishevelled, no guards anymore. It's been a beautiful sight. Everything about Marc had been perfect though, his taste, his smell, his touch. Oh, he had such a subtle way of pushing just for what he wants - in bed anyway, on track, there is nothing subtle about his demands - and, to Dani's surprise, he had been quite a careful lover. The Marc Marquez he knew before had been anything but gentle, but last night was definitely different. The rational part of his brain understands well that for Marc, he has only been an experiment on the way to maturity, but the irrational part will not stop dreaming of a repetition of last night and the craving Dani feels now is agonizing.

_Como yo te deseo..._

Then, his alarm goes off, and trying in vain to rub the tears from his eyes, Dani gets up to pack. It's going to be good to be away from everybody for the time being. For both of them.


	11. Chapter 11

Marc's emotions have passed several stages since that inglorious night after the race at the Sachsenring. There has been panic, there has been shame, there has been sadness. But when he realized that Dani had every intention to keep avoiding him, everything else was slowly replaced by anger. Alex had asked him about what had happened a couple of times and he has noticed his parents trying to watch him with concerned looks when they thought he was not looking. But he certainly is not going to admit the humiliation, the defeat that Dani caused him. And now, almost a week later, preparing to go to a sponsor event, he has clearly reached a state of rage and fury. Out of all the drivers on the grid, Dani Pedrosa would always have been the last he would have thought capable of doing this, of using him like some little toy rookie. Of course, it must suck to always come second and yeah, Dani has had his revenge now and Marc hates him for doing that, after what he told him, after him admitting it was... oh, he just wants to run away screaming whenever he thinks about it. And that from the one guy he still somewhat secretly considered his childhood hero. Marc's fist hits the wall painfully and he will need an excuse for the scraped skin on his knuckles, but right now the sting of pain feels heavenly. With determination, he gets dressed, checking himself in the mirror repeatedly and an evil grin crosses his face when he notices that Alex was right, the dark grey suit matches him perfectly and it really does make him look sophisticated and even slightly grown up. He runs his fingers through his hair one last time, studies his face once again and then he leaves, revenge plotted in his head.  
It is a boring event, really, but not more or less than most of the others they have to attend. Marc does not fail to notice the slight movement of Dani's eyebrows, the brief moment where the older man swallows when they first stand across from each other. Nevertheless, the other man regains composure quickly, turning on his heels to discuss something with some guy from Honda Marc has never met before. The young man feels his cheeks heat up and that is not because of the champagne he is nipping on, it is being ignored and dumped like this which is weighing heavy on his mind. _I will teach you._ His eyes glance through the room, efficiently scanning the female population and he finds just what he is looking for, a group of gorgeous blond girls, probably from the catering company and only barely concealing their obvious interest in the riders. Marc empties his third glass of champagne for the night, absentmindedly studying the girls and at the same time scanning the room for Dani. _No point if he is not watching._ With his most confident smile and the knowledge of being irresistible, he walks over to them and soon finds himself flirting animatedly with Laura who apparently is quite a fan and even brings some technical knowledge on motorbikes. Marc knows he can play the game well, though it is not like he has to do much in this case, she is close to kissing the ground he walks on anyway. From the corner of his eyes, he makes sure Dani sees him, finding pleasure when he notices a brief cringe or frown on the older man's face. And when he notices Dani staring at them again, he very deliberately leans forward, whispers something into her ear, his lips brushing her cheek and then he takes the giggling girl by the wrists and pulls her outside with him, Dani's disapproving look making him grin devilishly on the way.  
It is not that he actually does more than kiss her in a bathroom stall and he is pretty sure she expected nothing more than that little adventure. But he is well aware of what it looked like to those watching and that was the entire point. He does not see Dani around anymore before he leaves, still sligtly tipsy from the champagne but the effects wearing off slowly. Back at home, later that night - or almost closer to the next morning, in the safe space of his childhood room, regret does not wait long before it washes over him. Too restless to find sleep, he finds himself watching YouTube videos on his phone, getting stuck on an interview he did thirteen years ago, claiming that he wants to be a professional rider "like Dani Pedrosa". He is left sobbing into his pillow, his body shaking and his hands clenching in his sheets and he only drifts away in the early morning hours when exhaustion finally overpowers him.


	12. Chapter 12

Seeing Marc with that girl had hurt, obviously. Dani spends a large portion of his summer break suffering, more or less in silence. At least, avoiding the little brat is easy now that they are off. He cannot really blame the young man though, after all, he sneaked out during that night without explaining himself. Well, he certainly does not have to hold himself to blame for causing any damage to Marc's heart anymore. It has become quite clear that the youngster is doing perfectly well and has moved on nicely to other targets. Dani should really be relieved at that - but actually, he is not and instead, it makes him turn green with envy, wishing he could just forget about what happened between them as easily as well. In all honesty, he is quite furious at Marc for provoking that obviously. It would not have been necessary to drag her away in front of his eyes, right? Not that he has not expected Marc to move on quickly, but rubbing it into his face like that really is a bit much. In the end, Dani spends the most horrible summer break ever, hiding as much as possible from his friends and especially from his teams, sulking in his own misery and dreading the inevitable next race, where evading from Marc will again be impossible and where he will have to face his unrequited desire with that numb pain in his chest again.  
They travel to Indianapolis separately, luckily, and Dani does a good job at avoiding Marc at first, until their paths intersect late at night in the hotel corridor, Marc almost bumping into him and glaring at him before he closes his room with an audible bang from the door. "What was that about?" Dani freezes at the sound of the familiar voice. Out of all people, of course.  
"What do you mean?" He asks back, knowing that his voice is betraying him, trembling instead of sounding casual.  
Jorge leans against the wall, a couple of doors down the hallway and looks at him with a sickeningly self-assured grin. "Well, something seems to be wrong in Happy-Honda-Land."  
Dani cringes at the arrogant tone but he ends up walking over to Jorge anyway. "Jealous much?" He hisses and he is sure Jorge understands _that remark_.  
"Heha, you wish." Dani wants to punch that smile out of the Spartan's face and quietly counts to five in his head while he listens to Jorge continuing with his reply. "I'm not really into kids. Unlike _other_ people." And Jorge gives him a very, very knowing look that makes Dani's mouth go dry and lets his heart stop beating for an instant. _He knows._  
"Did Marc tell you?" Dani's voice is trembling now and he is tense, staring back at Jorge with a frown.  
"No need for that" The other man chuckles. "You can be pretty obvious. And now stop looking at me like I'm some kind of threat, I am not. Even if I was interested, Marc quite certainly has no eyes for _me_." Jorge's smile looks genuine now, confusing Dani to no ends.  
"Well, not for me either." He stares at the ground.  
"In that case, I suppose you are blind?"  
Dani's head jerks up. "You've got to be kidding me. And anyway, I saw him drag away some girl right in front of my face," he glares at the other man, "so whatever you're trying to imply, it's nonsense."  
"A girl?" Jorge laughs. "You let yourself be fooled easily, Pedrosa. The kid is quite certain that he is gay, he told me that much. And the way he stares at you is bloody obvious."  
Dani gapes at the other man, his thoughts spinning wildly. He wishes he could just believe what he just heard. He wants to believe it. But even if it were true... he messed it up either way - because theoretically, that could mean that everything Marc said and did during that night was real and true and he, Dani, basically left without a word after Marc's first time. Dani feels a wave of heat flush his cheeks and the whole story pours out of his mouth, from him seeing Jorge and Marc kiss over the shameful events at the Sachsenring to the sponsor event in Spain and when he is finished, there are tears dwelling in his eyes because when he realizes how it sounds to the other man, he also realizes that he is looking like a prototype badass in this.  
With a sigh, Jorge pulls him into a hug, patting his back. "Oh, Pedrosa, how can you be so fast on track and so slow in other things?" Dani leans into the touch, sobbing quietly on the taller man's shoulder until he is shoved back roughly and, following Jorge's shocked eyes, turns his head in confusion only to find a glaring young rider standing behind him who has just stepped out of his door.  
And with his fists clenched and a scorching look in his dark eyes, Marc hisses, "You guys should really get a room."


	13. Chapter 13

Marc stepped right back into his room, slamming the door shut another time. He would have expected to feel rage and fury, or maybe sadness, instead, he seems to be numb on the inside, not really processing what he just witnessed. He flops backwards on his bed and starts drifting away soon after, his mind apparently on shut-down, not thinking or dreaming at all anymore. Someone knocks against the door, he suspects Dani and sends them away. He is left in peace again, floating away, but this time, his thoughts start spinning. All summer break he has been sulking, much to the chagrin of Alex and his parents and the humiliation is still too big for him to talk about it. Not even with Alex, who is probably worried out of his mind. And then, when he has just about made the decision to try and fix things, Dani consoles himself with Jorge. Of all the riders, why would it have to be Jorge? It must be a tasteless act of revenge and it is not like Dani to engage in that kind of stuff, especially not dragging Jorge along. But until recently, Marc would have thought he was better than that himself, and that had not held true at all. The knocking returns, now more like a banging and Marc is almost glad for the distraction. "Go. Away."  
"Marc, it's Jorge. Let me in."  
"Fuck off."  
"It's not what it looks like."  
Marc cringes at the cliché. "I don't care. Let me sleep." He hears footsteps shuffle away and relaxes into the silence. He has liked Jorge, as a friend, as someone he could trust and it hurts that he was wrong about that as well. It makes his cheeks blush with shame, realizing that he confined one of his best-kept secrets to Jorge that night, slightly drunk. And Jorge had not believed him at first, had dared Marc to kiss him. The kiss, though not sparking anything between them, had convinced Jorge and they had talked for a while after that, exchanging secrets. Many things, Marc has not even told Alex about. The banging returns now and Marc frowns. "Leave. Me. Alone."  
"It's Alex." Marc sighs. Of course, they told the one person he could not send away. Full of resignation, he gets up and opens the door.  
"Hi, come in." Alex passes him wordlessly, flopping down on the mattress and looking up to him with concerned eyes.  
"Jorge said I should talk to you."  
"Did he?" Marc spits sarcastically.  
"Yes. And I think you should talk to me, finally." Alex frowns at him now. "You've been unbearable all summer."  
He is his brother, he will not give up easily this time, Marc can hear it in his voice. So the older Marquez lets himself fall onto the mattress next to his little brother, arms under his head and stares at the ceiling. "What did Jorge tell you."  
"Nothing. What could he have told me?"  
"Let's see... that I am gay, drunkenly kissed him and had sex with Pedrosa who just used me and who coincidentally is now with Jorge?" Marc regrets saying it the moment it has left his mouth and he does not even know what to regret most. His heart is thundering now, awaiting his brother's response anxiously. Alex however, does not say anything, for a really long time. It is probably a lot to digest and Marc feels guilty for dragging him into this.  
"You like Dani?" That is not what Marc expected as first response. They are both still staring to the ceiling and he cannot see Alex face, but his voice sounds only curious, not shocked or disgusted and certainly not mocking.  
"Maybe. I don't know. I thought he was a friend. Then I thought it was more. Now I think he's an ass. But I still miss him." Marc's mouth is beginning to dry and his voice trembles.  
Again, Alex waits a moment before he replies, "He is not. He's crying actually."  
"How would you know?"  
"I saw him with Vale and Jorge. He's a mess."  
What does the Italian have to do with it? Marc shrugs and swallows. "I don't care."  
"Yes, you do." Of course, Alex is right and Marc feels the first tears dwell in his eyes, his emotions overwhelming him right now. And of course, Alex knows him well enough not to insist on anything and just waits silently. After a while has passed and Marc's breathing has calmed down, Alex raises his voice again, speaking shakily this time, "How was it?"  
Marc is confused. "How was what?"  
"Your first time, with Dani." He feels Alex shuffle next to him, sitting up with his legs crossed and he sees Alex face looking down at him, blushed but full of curiosity. "Tell me, you're my older brother. You're supposed to explain that stuff to me."  
Marc feels his own cheeks heat up now as well but at the same time cannot help smiling at his brother's enthusiasm. "It was good. No, it was great, perfect."  
"Who topped?"  
"That is none of your business." Marc hits Alex with a pillow and sits up now. "Seriously, not tonight." He sees Alex nod, can tell that the younger rider understands. "And Dani was crying?"  
"Yes. I didn't know it was about you. But he looked horrible." Maybe it should not, but the thought makes Marc feel warm and fuzzy inside. And maybe Jorge was honest and the cliché holds this time, things not being what they look like? Alex stays the night, distracting him with meaningless chatter until they are both exhausted enough to sleep and before he drifts away, Marc thinks that he should talk to Dani after all.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day is busy for both of them and between media obligations and practice, Dani manages to escape from Marc. He is too ashamed to deal with him and not surprised at his own, rather disappointing performance on track. He has not slept well, despite Vale and Jorge trying to help him. The only spark of hope that he has left is Alex and he knows that Jorge send him to talk to his older brother during the night. He has not heard anything from the outcome though, only, and that is not a bad sign, that Marc let Alex in. There are some moments, like during lunch, where he briefly feels that Marc is watching him but every time he tries to check the younger man's expression, he has already turned away. Dani tries again during dinner, but Marc evades his gaze before he can really tell what the youngster is thinking. He feels exhausted and drained when he stumbles into his room afterwards, throwing himself to the mattress and burying his head in the pillows. All the guessing, assuming and brooding really is not getting him anywhere. Except maybe in trouble because his performance is lacking. They should talk, that is what Vale and Jorge had said to him, when they took their turns at watching him. And he is still shocked at their answer when he asked them how and why they would know what to do in his place... _"Because we didn't."_ There is a huge implication in that, one that would take his breath away if he was not so caught up in his own distress. Then, finally, and Dani might have been hoping for just that, someone knocks against the door, making him jump from the bed and almost fall over his own feet while rushing to open it. All his wishes are granted tonight, as there is indeed a young and nervous rider standing in front of his room, eyes fixed on the ground, cheeks beautifully flushed and hands fidgeting with his hair. Dani is somewhere between crying and laughing, barely managing to speak. "Hey, it's you." Internal facepalm for that phrase, he thinks to himself.  
"Can I come in?"  
Dani's heart shatters at the broken voice. "Of course." Marc brushes against him when he goes inside, sitting down timidly on the edge of the mattress and still staring at his feet. "We have to talk." The young man's voice is barely a whisper now. Dani hears and sees the pain in Marc and knowing that he caused it breaks his heart. All he wants to do right now is to make it better.  
"Marc, listen, I am sorry. I should not have left that night." Dani sits down next to Marc, leaving a noticeable gap between the two of them, not knowing whether Marc would want him any closer.  
"Then why did you do it?"  
That is exactly the question, Dani thinks. In that moment, there had been thousands of good reasons to go away - right now, there is only one left. "Because I am an idiot."  
There is no response but Dani can feel Marc move, can feel the young man sitting closer to him and Dani is holding his breath now, desperately trying not to ruin the moment. "Yes, you are," Marc says casually, sending a sting to the older rider's heart, but then he feels Marc's head drop on his shoulder and Marc's arm is wrapped around his back, pulling him closer. "I like idiots though." 


	15. Chapter 15

Talking, the plan was talking. Marc keeps repeating it in his head, staring to the ground in order not to let the sight of Dani distract him, reminding himself why he went to Dani's room in the first place. Yet, he knows he is losing a battle here. The second Dani sat down next to him, his smell creeping into Marc's nose, his nervous breathing audible, his body so close, almost touching him, Marc knew that he was failing. You need to sort things, that is what Alex had said, and once again Marc marvels at the maturity of his younger brother that he himself is so obviously lacking. And when he hears Dani's voice, so full of resignation, defeat and shame, admitting he was an idiot, talking is no longer appealing. All Marc wants right now is to have Dani closer, ever so much closer. His arm reaches out tentatively, his skin burning at the touch of Dani's and little waves of shivers running down his spine. Dani does not resist, does not back away. Instead, Marc feels him relax into his touch, allowing their bodies to rest against each other and it makes his pulse race to feel the older rider so intensely again, his body heat electrifying Marc's skin. "I like idiots though," he whispers, his lips leaning against Dani's ear and his heart is thundering when he turns his upper body now, his hands getting a hold of the smaller man's shoulders and their eyes meeting, finally. Briefly, he bites his lower lip, surprised at the pure desire flooding through his veins when he loses himself in Dani's dark eyes and then, with a single move, he presses Dani's back into the mattress and leans down to kiss him. He is delighted and relieved to feel Dani respond immediately and they both part their lips eagerly, devouring each other with desperate need and full force now. Marc's mind is in a state of pure bliss when he abruptly feels Dani push his chin up, breaking their actions. Irritated and panting for air, he stares down at the older rider.  
"We wanted to talk," Dani presses the words out between gasps.   
Marc shakes his head slowly. "Not anymore." He fights against Dani's hand on his chin, making his way to Dani's lips again.  
"Don't," Dani pulls away as good as he can. "Marc, we need to talk or else we'll mess it up again."  
"We are young, we are supposed to mess up." Marc gets enough leverage to bend down once more, this time, planting a myriad of little kisses on Dani's face. Suspecting a sure way of convincing his teammate, he lies down on top of the smaller man, using his knees to spread Dani's thighs and pressing their hips flush against each other, his hands now pressing Dani's wrists down firmly. The moan the older rider releases at the friction is a safe signal that Marc is about to sway him into this and it is all the affirmation Marc needs to keep going, his mind drifting further and further into ecstasy. With his tongue, he traces Dani's throat, then closes his mouth around Dani's delicate skin, carefully sucking on it to leave a small bruise. When Dani growls rather loudly now, his hips bucking up against Marc's lap, an evil grin spreads over they young man's face. The line has just been crossed.  
Next he knows, he feels Dani pull at the hem of his T-Shirt and he understands, shedding it quickly only to stand up and let the rest of his clothes follow quickly. The older rider is doing the same and then moves closer to him, pressing them against each other once more, skin on skin now. They are both hard already and Marc briefly wonders why they have not thought about doing this much earlier before he grips Dani's wrists again, shoving the smaller man back onto the mattress and into the same position they left a moment ago to undress. "Sure?" This time, Marc is the one asking, voice growling and Dani, looking most beautifully ruffled and unravelled underneath him, nods eagerly. "Good," Mark hisses into Dani's ear, playfully biting the other's earlobe. Then, he uses the moment of confusion on Dani's face to roll them over, getting himself splayed on his back with his gorgeous teammate propped up over him, looking at him with puzzled eyes. Marc just nods slowly, sure Dani will get the hint and he sees the smaller man's eyes snap from confusion to sheer lust and feels his hips buck forward and his cock twitch against his own the second where Dani understands what is on offer here for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There _might_ be a one day break in updating as I have a long day ahead of me. I don't know yet and I'll try my best :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screw taking a break. I suck at that. Is there a "MotoGP-Fanfiction-Writers-Anonymous"??

His mind on complete overload, Dani stares down into Marc's face. Even for the courageous, aggressive kid this is quite a thing to offer to him. There is no way he can do this though, not yet, not like that, it would be irresponsible and stupid. And it could make things between them even more complicated. It is not that he does not want to do it, every fiber inside of his body actually demands just that and has been asking for it. Not now though. With the last bit of self-control, he shakes his head, puts on an evil grin and wrestles his arms out of Marc's grip to turn both of them around again, holding a puzzled Marc propped up above himself. When he sees Marc processing his thoughts, opening his mouth to say something, he quickly reaches for the younger man's neck, pulling him down into a kiss. It only takes an instant before Marc returns the kiss and soon after, they are both joined in ecstasy. Dani wraps his arms around Marc's waist ever so tightly, pressing him closer to increase the friction between them and he hears Marc growl at the sensation, leaving the older man smiling into the kiss now. For Dani, the entire world around him has vanished now and his mind is in a tunnel where the only light comes from Marc, his gorgeous teammate who is currently coming undone right in front of him, making him look even more irresistible than usual. Panting for air, the younger rider breaks their kiss and Dani almost winces with disappointment before he feels Marc's tongue sliding down his throat, moving further down his chest. Marc's head is right under his chin now, the smell of the young man lingering in Dani's nose. Dani's fingers clench in the ruffled black streaks when Marc starts licking little circles around his nipples and he inhales sharply when the other rider gently bites him then. He can hear Marc chuckle at his reaction but before he can say anything against it, Marc licks his way down to his bellybutton and all that comes out of Dani's mouth now is an unmanly whimper. In the back of his head, he has a clear idea of what Marc is about to do and a very distant, nagging voice wants him to stop it before it is too late - yet, in all honesty, it has been too late for a while now.  
Through half-closed eyelids, Dani sees Marc sit back, spreading Dani's legs to sit between them and he holds his breath with a thundering heart, waiting for the inevitably. Marc looks up to him, face blushed and lips swollen and red, and he gives him a stunningly confident smile before he leans down to plant countless kisses in Dani's lap, his face brushing against Dani's cock, making the older man squirm and moan. Dani clings to Marc's hair again now, gasps for air and his world is still reduced Marc's touch and Marc's smell. And when he thinks he just cannot take the teasing anymore, his hips bucking up frantically already, he feels Marc's lips against the tip of his cock and it feels so good, so incredibly good, that Dani is begging now, "Marc, please." He squeezes his eyes shut and clasps his fingers into Marc's hair, trying to hold Marc's head in place. The younger rider, without much hesitation, swallows him down whole. _He is just as daring as on track._ The thought flickers through Dani's head briefly, only to be replaced by stars and fireworks when Marc starts moving his head up and down now. Dani is releasing incoherent noises, a string of Spanish swears and desperate moans. It takes him a lot of self-control to stop himself from jerking his hips up, thrusting into Marc, who is now adding to his overload of sensations by stroking the inside of his thighs ever so softly, brushing against his balls and pressing tentatively at his entrance. Dani growls lowly and then opens his eyes. The sight of his young teammate, disheveled, flushes and entirely focused while sucking on him with those full red lips is enough to push him over the edge, his orgasm washing over him like a giant wave. His mind is not coherent enough to remember, but he later thinks he might have come yelling Marc's name, a fact that would explain the self-assured grin in the young man's face.  
With his afterglow slowly fading, Dani feels like a mess, still desperate for air and completely drained. He does want to reciprocate though, overwhelmed with Marc's affection and the young man's courage just do this, ripping his climax from him relentlessly. Part of him wonders if that has maybe been the first time Marc has done this. It has not felt like that but in all honesty, he would not know whom Marc should have done it with. As far as he could find out, the kid has not had a male partner before, kissing Jorge being the furthest he has ever come with his sexuality. Slowly, Dani opens his eyes again, finding Marc lying next to him now, still panting slightly and with a content expression. Dani reaches over to him, caressing his cheek gently. "Thank you," he whispers. "That was perfect." And Marc still smiles, wrapping and arm around the younger man's waist and pulling him closer. Dani feels Marc's arousal now, surprised that the younger rider is still completely hard. His arm reaches to the nightstand then, handing Marc a condom and lube.  
"You're prepared... you thought this was going to happen?" Marc is whispering, too.  
"I was hoping," Dani presses out, blushing slightly, before he assists Marc with the condom, unwrapping it and rolling it over his cock, gently teasing the young man and eliciting beautiful moans. Marc opens him gently again, just like he managed last time, still astonishing Dani to no ends. As reckless and relentless as Marc behaved on track, he could be unbelievably soft and careful. Marc pulls out his fingers after an eternity, Dani squirming under the overload of stimulation and then wincing at Marc's sudden thrust. The young man proceeds less gently now, pinning Dani down to the mattress with a firm grip around his wrists and pushing inside him quick and hard. Dani is fully exhausted and whimpering when Marc comes after a few last, very demanding thrusts, collapsing on top of the smaller man. It feels wonderful to have him there, head on Dani's shoulder, gasping, his body still shaking, the touch of his sweat-covered skin against Dani's. The older rider growls with disappointment when Marc finally pulls out and leaves for the bathroom, returning soon after with a wet cloth, repeating the actions of their first night together. Dani indulges in the soft caresses, the sweet care of Marc's actions and then they cuddle up against each other tightly, not a single word spoken anymore, and they both drift into a dreamless sleep again, Dani's last thought before his mind shuts down completely being that he has fallen for the kid and that there is no way out for him anymore.

_Como te adoro..._

When Dani wakes up the next morning and has found a sense of orientation, he rolls on his side to reach out for Marc, finding the other side of the bed deserted except from a small note left on the pillow. _Now we're even._


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breaking the habit of alternating the POV by chapter for this one. I hope it won't be confusing.

Dani sits up on the bed, holding the little piece of paper with shaking fingers and feels completely numb. Thoughts are rushing through his head rapidly. He cannot believe that Marc would be capable of that, of making him all these hopes, of actually sleeping with him only to hurt him. Nevertheless, he should have seen it coming because during the sponsor event, Marc's plot for revenge - and after Jorge told him Marc was gay, Dani is sure it was just a plot - has been a strong warning that he should not mess with the boy. Still, Dani has not seen it coming and he is still staring at the words in shock and disbelief, feeling tears dwell in his eyes and biting his bottom lip to prevent himself from crying. He will not do Marc that favor. Definitely not. He is so focused on the paper, that he does not realize at first that there are noises coming from the bathroom and when he realizes that there are footsteps close to the bathroom door, things are happening too fast for him to process at first.

Marc has waited in the bathroom, quietly and spying through the gap of the not completely closed door, for a while now and he has seen Dani crumble on the bed, obviously shaken and in distress. _He has deserved this._ Marc chuckles softly at the sight at first, but when he sees that look of despair and the single tear on Dani's cheek, it becomes unbearable. With a swift move and a devilish smirk over his face, he pushes the door completely open and makes some steps towards the bed, studying the emotions that cross Dani's face in amusement. Shock is followed by surprise, then relief and then, when Marc is standing right in front of the bed and still grinning, it is slight anger.  
"You are really an idiot, you know?" Dani huffs.  
"Your idiot, if you'll have me." Marc is still smiling. "And you deserved that. At least, you know how it felt."  
"Fuck you! That's not funny." Dani glares at him but Marc can also see that the older rider has to bite his lip to stop the smile that begins to spread on his face.  
The younger rider shrugs, seemingly unimpressed. "Actually I just offered that. You declined, I think."  
Dani stares at him in confusion now. "Offered what?"  
"I wanted to let you fuck me last night. You were the one who -" Marc never gets to finish his sentence because a pillow hits him straight in the face before two surprisingly strong arms pull him down on the bed.   
Dani holds him down firmly and growls into his ear now, "So... you're my idiot then, huh? In that case, I'd like to have my wicked way with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief but kind of what some of you were asking for ;)  
> You didn't really think I'd make him _that_ evil, did you?


	18. Chapter 18

With more force than Marc would have expected, the older rider wrestles him down on the mattress and he finds himself rolled onto his back quickly, Dani propped up over him with a questioning look. "Marc, are you sure about this?" Is he sure? The nervousness that makes him tremble and break out in cold sweat right now gives it away; he is definitely not sure. Yet, he nods, though hesitantly. Dani frowns at him briefly, then leans down to kiss him violently and it makes Marc forget all doubts in an instant, when their teeth are gritting and he feels Dani bite his lips. The older rider is lying on top of him now, their bodies flush against each other and Marc can feel that he is not the only one who is finding pleasure in the kiss. Dani's hands are in his hair, playing with it and Marc has his arms around Dani's neck, holding him close, afraid that he might stop otherwise. It does not take long before they are both covered in sweat, their skin slightly sticky and they are both moaning into the kiss, their hips bucking against each other, searching for more and more friction. When they finally break their kiss, both desperate for air, Marc looks into Dani's flushed face, admiring the older man's beauty and feeling himself fall into those dark eyes. He does not have to think before he speaks now, his voice hoarse and breathless. "I am sure."  
An evil grin spreads over Dani's face now and it should make Marc nervous again, but strangely, it does not anymore. Marc only feels excited and giddy, his heart thundering in his chest. When Dani props himself up now, reaching for the necessities, the younger rider spreads his legs in anticipation, willing to give Dani all of him, right here. There are no second thoughts wasted on this anymore and Marc is in complete awe when Dani sits back between his knees, staring at him with a pure desire that has not seen on the small man before. Marc's eyes rest on the older rider, watching as he rolls down the condom and spreads lube over his fingers. Marc's fist clench into the sheets in anticipation, while Dani looks up at him through his lashes once again and growls at him, "Relax, okay? Trust me!" Jerking his hips up slightly, the low voice driving him up the wall, Marc nods and then he feels Dani's finger pressing into him. It is not as bad as he expected and with some focused breathing he manages, but then there are more fingers and the breathing does not help much anymore. It is painful now and the more pain he feels, the less he can will his muscles to relax. He is sure Dani tries to be gentle, taking his time and giving Marc breaks on the way. Still, he cannot help squirming and wincing under the older rider, who pauses again, giving him a look full of craving and affection. "Trust me, okay?" Marc nods again, telling his muscles to obey him now. Then, he feels Dani push deeper, curling his fingers and suddenly, there is the moment where everything is stars and fireworks. He squeezes his eyes shut, moans loudly and afterwards gasps for air desperately as Dani manages to hit the same spot again and again. His fingers are clenched so tightly in the sheets that his knuckles are white already and he curls his toes. _That's what this is all about then._


	19. Chapter 19

_Gorgeous, simply gorgeous._ It's the only word that fits the sight under him, Marc unravelled and without any guards, eyes shut, face red, hair rumpled and head jerking from one side to the other. Dani sees the sheen of sweat covering the young man's forehead, making little streaks of black hair stick to it and he hears the desperate moans. It is a perfect moment and he wants to study Marc close enough to never forget it, to have it imprinted in his memory forever. At the same time, it is making him painfully hard and he is on the verge of losing his self-control, part of him wanting to just thrust into the young rider and rip pleasure from him relentlessly. "Dani, please." It sounds so desperate and there is so much desire in that plea, Dani feels the rest of his blood rush to his groin, amazed at everything he can do to the usually so self-assured, strong man. With a smirk on his face, he pulls out his fingers, making Marc yelp loudly. Then, Dani is propping himself further up on trembling arms, lifting Marc's legs on the way and leaning down to bring his own face close enough to Marc's that their foreheads are about to touch and he can see the younger rider looking into his eyes with nothing but lust. Holding Marc's gaze, gathering the last bit of concentration he has left and anxiously watching the younger man's reaction, he spreads lube over his cock and pushes forward, growling at the tight clenching of Marc's muscles. The younger rider's face tenses at first and Dani can see him bite his lip, probably biting back the pain. He wishes he could make it easier but at the same time, he is too far gone by now, the exhaustion is making him too weak to hold back for much longer and he moves forward still, Marc's hands now grabbing his hips and the young man's nails digging in his flesh painfully. Dani buries himself completely, gasping desperately from the effort and using the last reserves of self-control he can mobilize, he stills his movements, holding himself back from thrusting now, studying Marc's reactions closely. Only when he sees Marc's expression relax, hears the release of a deep breath, does he bend down to press a passionate kiss onto Marc's lips and then he allows himself to move, slowly but steadily.  
It takes a while for Marc to get accustomed, he supposes, but then the grip on his hips intensifies again and he feels the young man pressing him closer, obviously urging for more, the low groan he hears only confirming this. Dani complies willingly, moaning loudly himself now. Marc is bucking his hips now, trying to match his rhythm and meet his thrusts and as with everything, the young man learns quickly and soon manages to do so just fine, pushing both of them close to the edge. Dani fidgets a little, knowing he is too close himself and searching for the right angle, while one of his hands is taking a hold of Marc's cock, stroking him firmly. "DANI!" It is a loud scream and it tells the older rider that he has found the spot and then Marc's muscles are clenching around his dick and he feels the young rider coming over his hand and their stomachs, Marc's fingers digging into his flesh so violently now, that he is surely bleeding. Dani briefly admires the sight, loving Marc's look in this very moment, coming undone beautifully but then it is pushing him over the edge forcefully, his world consisting only of feeling Marc and seeing fireworks for a moment and he collapses onto the young rider ungracefully.  
The real world around them is very slow to return, but Dani is starting to hear the sound of their mutual panting now, feeling the heat and stickiness of their bodies, smelling their mixed up scents lingering around them. It takes him a lot of effort to prop up his head and open his eyes, finding Marc's face right in front of his, the young rider smiling up to him fondly. It is overwhelming for Dani, seeing Marc like that, knowing what the other man just gave to him, realizing the amount of trust he has granted him. With a shaky hand, he caresses Marc's cheeks and forehead, gently pushing some damp, black streaks out of his face. "You are beautiful," he whispers softly and he feels that this is the first time in his life where he is not only saying that to someone but really means it. Marc's hands, that have finally let go of his hips, cup Dani's face now, pulling him down for a chaste kiss.  
"That was great." Marc looks up to him, with an expression of disbelief and surprise and it makes Dani chuckle.  
"Well, you were great," he says, leaning down for another kiss. _Am I falling or have I fallen?_


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I managed to really hurt my wrist. That's going to make for some slow/short updates, but it should be better by next weekend. As AO3 keeps telling me, brevity is the soul of wit ;)

Marc just wants to curl himself up next to Dani and stay this way forever, feeling completely and most splendidly drained of all his energy. He is still too lost in his afterglow to process what just happened, all he can do right now is grin and catch his breath and enjoy being close to Dani. When the older rider slowly pulls out and disentangles from him, leaving towards the bathroom, he winces in disappointment, feeling strangely empty and shivering from the sudden cold. His hands reach for the sheets and he has just managed to wrap them around his body when an impatient banging on the door makes him jerk up from the bed.  
"Hey, Dani, are you there? We were going down to have breakfast! Dani?"  
Marc freezes on the spot, his face turning deep red and Dani's head pops out the bathroom door in the same colour, his eyes widened. They had completely forgotten about time. And the fact that they had practice and qualifying to do. "I will be there in a minute, just go already."  
"It's okay, we can wait. Do you have any idea where Marc is? We tried his door but there was no response."  
 _Shit._ Marc's heart is thundering wildly and he stares at Dani, but the older man does not look like he has any idea how to solve this, shrugging helplessly.  
"Dani?"  
"Mhm, yes. I'm coming." In amazement, Marc watches Dani pull off a really quick reversed strip, sliding into his clothes in record time. "Don't know about Marc, just text him. I'm sure he'll come down in a minute." Marc releases a deep breath, sounds like a plan. He sees Dani make a gesture and understands, moving towards the bathroom so he will not be seen when Dani leaves the room. He brushes past the smaller man who presses a quick peck on his mouth and then leaves with a nervous smile and another helpless shrug. Marc listens for the door closing behind Dani and then starts gathering his own clothes. They so had forgotten about their obligations, it has never happened to him before. It is Dani who is doing that to his head, messing with his thoughts, taking over all of his resources. And wow, that has been incredible, despite the not so perfect ending. And it is strange and awkward that they still have not talked about them or possibly their relationship at all, Marc thinks, because truth to be told, he has no idea where he is standing with regards to the older rider. He sighs briefly before he puts on his jeans, overwhelmed a little with all the emotions that are running through him, but then he remembers that look on Dani's face when he first realized what he had been offered, that incredibly longing in the dark eyes and the brief, beaming smile and it makes Marc relax a little. _That was not faked, definitely not._ He slides into his hoodie and grins, heading for the door without even checking his image in the mirror. Only in the elevator to the lobby does he ask himself whether the others will realize that he is still in the same clothes he wore yesterday and if he and Dani smell like sex now. But it is too late now anyway and when he enters the room where they have breakfast and sees Dani's head turn towards him with a broad smile, it does not matter anymore at all.


	21. Chapter 21

Dani watches Marc eat and is surprised himself at how cute the man looks just with a bowl of cereal. So adorable. And he still looks beautifully ruffled and the slight blush on his cheeks along with the nervous smile - has he ever seen him openly nervous before? - makes Dani sigh internally, feeling incredibly fond. Occasionally, he catches a curious look from the neighbouring table where Jorge and Vale have breakfast with some people from their team. Sometimes, when the duo notices him watching, they will make little gestures, making it more than obvious that they very correctly guessed what happened between him and Marc. That is probably no surprise because they must look and smell like it from head to toe Dani thinks, blushing himself now and lowering his gaze into his own bowl. Under the table, Marc softly nudges him with his foot and they exchange a brief look and start giggling simultaneously. _So we are behaving like teenagers today._ Dani would be ashamed if he was not feeling so happy and excited about it. Strangely enough, their own team, in contrast to the Yamaha riders who are grinning like a duo of Cheshire cats, seems to be oblivious to their suspicious looks and behaviour. At least, no one dares to raise the topic and he does not catch any confused looks from them either. Very relieving. With a sigh, he shoves away the rest of his food and gets to his feet. "Sorry guys, need to get back up to make a call and get my stuff. See you in a bit!" _Actually, I just need a shower._ Lying shamelessly to their faces. Dani gives Marc a brief smirk. _Look what you are making me do._  
"Sure, hurry up. Leaving in half an hour." Dani nods and makes his way to the elevator, after a while noticing the sound of footsteps behind him.  
When he has stepped into the elevator, a hand reaches out to stop the doors from closing and a familiar Italian slips inside, still grinning broadly. "You did not talk," Vale states matter-of-factly.  
Dani presses his floor number again and watches the door close, then leans with his back against the wall, arms crossed in front of his chest and tries to look at Vale as casual as possible. "What makes you think so?"  
The Italian snorts and then giggles for a moment. "Pedrosa, the two of you look like you just came out of bed. And you look at each other like two flirtatious teenagers." _That's what we feel like._ Dani shrugs and the elevator has reached the right floor, doors sliding open again. "Talk to him. I'm not comforting you for another night of _"I want Marc but I can't and he won't and anyway"_ \- sobbing." Vale walks past him with a wink and Dani follows him, knowing the older rider is right about the talking but also very tempted to ask about him and Jorge, biting his tongue to suppress the question. He is just opening his room, when a lanky and giggling taller rider pushes him inside, closing it beside him and then pushing him against the wall to devour him with a violent kiss immediately. Dani's hand clench in short black hair and he releases a surprised moan. _Screw talking. We're so much better at this._  
"


	22. Chapter 22

They are both mature and ambitious enough to let go after the kiss, though Marc would have liked more and sighs with disappointment before he slips out of Dani's room, getting ready in his own. The idea of showering together had been dismissed as too likely to cause a major delay to their departure. The rest of their day passes surprisingly normal, because racing is quick to get the better of them, allowing them to be focused and concentrated, the teenage boys from the day's breakfast vanished along the way. There are little moments, in between testing, racing and telemetry, where Marc catches one of those glances from Dani, the ones where the older rider's eyes are suddenly full of affection. The seconds, where he watches Dani move in the pit and marvels his perfect body. That is new, it gets him butterflies in his stomach and he loves the feeling. And maybe, he loves Dani?  
As soon as they call it a day, getting back to the hotel, there's a burning desire rising in Marc's veins, a sheen of sweat covering his skin and his pulse racing. All over sudden, he loses patience, cannot wait to be in his room where Dani would meet him later. Every second seems to last a minute now and he feels desperate and restless while he sits on his bed and he literally jumps when there is finally a knock on the door. He has not even opened it completely when Dani is pushing him inside, slamming the door shut behind him and shoving him straight towards the bed. Never has he realized - until this very moment - how much he likes being manhandled, stripped of control for once. When Dani presses his lips on Marc's, demanding and violently, the younger rider is moaning helplessly into their kiss within seconds. Then, Dani pulls away suddenly, sitting on the back now and staring at him with a flushed face. "And now we'll talk." The older rider's voice is breathless but also very serious and there is an unmistakable frown on his face that makes Marc shiver.  
The younger rider needs a moment to regain composure, before he sits up across from Dani, wrapping his arms around his knees and looking at the older through his lashes. "What about?"  
Dani shrugs. "What we are doing."  
Marc looks at him with question marks in his eyes. "You haven't noticed we're fucking?"  
The older rider releases a dry laugh. "It's complicated, though, right?"  
"Is it?" _Complicated?_ Marc glares at Dani now. "Because I thought it was bloody obvious."  
"And what do you want to do about it?"  
Marc raises an eyebrow. "We have to do something about it?"  
"I don't know. I mean... this is not a relationship, it can't be, right?" Marc feels his heart shatter the second where Dani says it. "So... is this just casual?"  
"Casual?" Marc huffs and gets off the bed, standing next to it with his arms crossed in front of his chest and his eyes glaring daggers at the other rider. And with the same emotional tunnel view that he gets on track, the same "all-in"-mentality he has shown with Dani before, he spits the words that are burning in the back of his throat now. "This is not casual for me and I totally disagree with you on the relationship part. I want you, just you. That's all that matters. And I want to hold you, kiss you, fuck you and let you fuck me into oblivion and then I want to repeat it. And I want to wake up next to you, wrap myself around you and go right back to sleep. And as soon as we have settled, I want to show the whole world just how happy I am. With you. And if you tell me now that you cannot do it, that you do not want me that way, or not enough to have the courage, then just fuck off. Right away. Because you know what? I deserve better than that."   
Marc stares at Dani, catching his breath, waiting for a response. Then he notices that the reply is taking too long. _Dammit. He was supposed to hug me and tell me that was just what he wanted to hear._


	23. Chapter 23

Dani leaves, again. Without an explanation. Of course, he feels like a huge idiot, like a coward and like a monster. His fear is stronger though, the pressure growing too big. Marc has no idea, he thinks, because if they both revealed their relationship, it would not even affect the younger rider. Marc's talent alone is enough to let him keep his spot on the team, regardless of his image. For Dani, that does not hold true. Dani is replaceable, easily, after all. And he would be fired. Possibly, Marc would intervene, try to have him stay, and Dani has no doubt Honda would grant the golden boy any wish. But staying on a team only because you're overly gifted _boyfriend_ wants you to stay - that close to prostitution. Also, it is devastating for his ego, something he would never admit to anyone, hardly to himself. So, for that alone having a relationship with Marc is out of the question. That is without even considering the age gap or the fact that Marc's parents would probably have his head if they found out. The saddest truth about all the things Marc's told him though is that the young man really deserves better. Tears are dwelling in Dani's eyes when he admits it to himself, admits that Marc should have someone who can love him unconditionally, with the same naive enthusiasm the young man shows, someone who will really be there for him, not running away whenever there is a problem and someone who grants him every wish. And that someone is definitely not Dani and he presses his head into his pillows, trying to muffle his sobs, when he realizes that. _I have to let him go._  
The evening ends with Dani emptying most of the minibar, drunkenly calling Jorge and spending a large part of the night in the bathroom, a furious Yamaha rider watching over him " _to stop you from killing yourself_. Not surprisingly, he wakes up with a giant hangover and a note from Jorge. _You're an idiot and don't count on me to fix this._ With a sigh followed by a yelp of pain when his headache intensifies, he stumbles out of the bed, getting ready for the race in tunnel view. Not only does he ignore Marc, he ignores pretty much everybody until the race, earning him a mixture of angry, sad and pitiful looks. Jorge and Vale openly glare at him and though he knows he deserves it, he is still disappointed that they do not side with him at all, have no intention to try and understand his side of the story. Marc does not look at him at all and wins his tenth race in a row, setting records for eternity. Dani crashes in the first lap and is gone already when the young rider celebrates, hiding again. Everything feels like an exact repetition of what happened before summer break and Dani is glad to get away from everybody for a couple of days. There is no interaction between him and Marc, just nothing. A couple of times, when they are getting ready to leave the hotel, he sees the young man's eyes for a moment and it breaks his heart every time, because not only has he corrupted him, judging by his eyes, he has broken him. It is not like Dani will ever forgive himself, but in the end, he is convinced it is for the better of both of them and he slides down his sunglasses and leaves. Again. _Really good at that, Pedrosa._


	24. Chapter 24

"Well, maybe he is just an ass then." Alex pulls him into a brief hug. "And now let's go out and forget about him. I haven't seen you smile in like... weeks."  
Marc sighs and shrugs and then, to his own surprise, nods and gets up. He sees Alex's face light up instantly and it almost makes him smile. He's been hiding those past weeks, that is true. He has been hiding during the race weekends, spending most of his time in his room, rarely celebrating despite his outstanding results, despite almost being certain of his second championship. And in between races, he has been hiding at home. Defeat is a new feeling for him and the bitter lecture Dani has given him is devastating him. But Alex is right, it has been enough by now and he gets ready, making a bit of an effort to look irresistible even, with his best fitting jeans and the tightest black shirt he can find and then joins his younger brother to one of his favourite clubs. He remembers how - until very recently - Alex had to sneak in and giggles briefly at the memory, before he feels himself dragged inside, his still beaming younger brother pulling on his arm eagerly.  
The inside is hot, steamy and dark and it swallows them whole, the relentless beats of loud techno music flooding through their veins, vibrating through their legs. In the flickering lights, Marc watches the crowd while he joins Alex at one of the bars, letting the younger invite him for a beer. They do not talk, because even if they wanted to, the music would not let them, and drink in silence, and it does not stop after one beer. Sometimes, they will let themselves be dragged to the dancefloor, by pretty girls, with long, tanned legs and firm butts that grind against them. And Marc leans into their touches, smells their perfumes and shampoos, and slowly the atmosphere is drowning him, clouding his senses, blurring his vision. Eventually, they end up dancing with each other's, bodies almost flushed against each other and giggling with flushed cheeks, knowing of the expression they give to outside observers, When they return to the bar this time, Marc ordering their next round, they are approached by two really cute guys and when Alex lets himself be dragged back to the dancefloor without hesitation, Marc realizes that while they talked about his experiences quite a lot over the past months, they had never spoken about Alex's. Now, he would not have to ask anymore, because - with fascination all over his face - he watches his little brother wrap his arms around the other man, who was a fair bit taller, broader and older and then he sees Alex kiss him, passionately and demanding - much the way he used to kiss Dani. With a lot of self-control, Mars finally takes his eyes from his brother and realizes that the other guy is still leaning against the bar right next to him, glancing at him from the side. He leans back and studies the man who is slightly shorter than him but broad, ruffled black curls, jeans and a neat white shirt that gives away just how toned he is... caramel skin, dark brown eyes. _Hot. He will do._

After a last deep breath, Marc puts on his most self-assured smile, pierces the other man's eyes briefly and releases a dry laugh when the other absentmindedly licks his lower lip before they head to the dancefloor. Slightly drunk and trapped in the heat, with their skin sticky from sweat and everything filled up with the noise of the music, Marc grinds against the smaller man, his arms around the other's waist and the other's arms around his neck. It is a feeling of pure ecstasy, flooding through his veins and through his brain and clouding his mind. There is no way he is making rational decisions now. Instead, he is being led by desire and possibly anger and the want of revenge, when he lets the other man kiss him roughly, returning it with equal force and gasping desperately, pulling him towards the restrooms after a while. They do not let go of each other during their way out, their hands exploring each other's body greedily already and when Marc backs the man against the wall of the toilet stall, both of them are completely hard and panting heavily already. They rip each other's shirts open, hands and tongues greedily exploring and Marc loves the touch of his smooth skin, his salty taste of sweat, the soft feel of his lips. Dark eyes are scorching him then, the other looking questioning and then growling, "Have anything?" Marc swallows, the question inconveniently reminding him of what he is about to do, with a total stranger, but the mist of desire is too big already and he nods, maybe against better knowledge, fishing for a condom in the back pocket of his jeans. He does not protest when the man turns him around now, instead, he shoves down his pants, spreads his legs, his cock twitching in anticipation already. This is nothing like what he shared with Dani, he notices quickly. This is rough, and wild, and relentless. He hears the sound of the other spitting, feels himself being opened too fast, but he only pushes back against the intruding fingers, wanting the sting, embracing the burn right now.  
"Fuck me," he gasps, desperate for air and relief and the other does not make him ask twice, burying himself in Marc slowly. Under a haze of alcohol and lust, the young rider bucks his hips, encouraging the man to move, indulging in the mix of pain and pleasure. His head is leaning against the cool wall, his hands pressed against the tiles and it is really nothing like making love with Dani, his mind states again, this is dirty and quick, pure sex, while everything he remembers about Dani is full of love. He would never admit it, not even to himself, but there are tears clouding his eyes at the memory, very briefly, before ecstasy takes over and the hand that is wrapping around his cock, stroking him firmly, rips an orgasm from him that washes away any thoughts. The other comes with a low moan, collapsing against Marc's back. They only stay like that for an instant, before they simultaneously dress again, evading each other's eyes and, after a chaste kiss, both leaving without a single word spoken.

Marc looks for Alex now, finding him outside the club, smoking with the guy from earlier, both chatting animatedly. "Hey, what happened to you?" Alex jumps up from the curb immediately when he sees him, frowning at Marc, who has no idea what he looks like and who just shakes his head now.  
"I'm okay. Nevermind. I'll just get a taxi and go home, do you want to stay?" With sleepy eyes, he watches Alex's looks darting back and forth between the other man and himself and he giggles at his younger brother. "I see. You stay. But you tell me tomorrow."  
Alex nods at him, beaming smile returning to his face and they hug briefly, before Marc makes his way home, shaking his head in disbelief at this new side of his brother he failed to notice until tonight.


	25. Chapter 25

The second half of the season runs through Dani's fingers. Being around Marc has become unbearable and there is no doubt that it is not helping his performances which end up rather mediocre. The younger rider seems to vanish quickly when he is not busy on track, but Dani would not know how to break the ice between them in the first place. Nevertheless, as much as he tries to get over him, he keeps catching himself, staring at Marc and completely lost in thoughts and fantasies. He wishes there was a fix for that, a switch to turn of his obsession, that makes him stop feeling that hot sting in his guts whenever he has to be close to the young man. His nights are short, images of Marc keeping him awake and the further the season progresses, the more glares he catches from Alex, Vale and Jorge.

He has never been as relieved as this year, when it is finally time for the last race and he just wants it to be over. Marc is champion, already, of course. There have not been as many celebrations as he would have expected and sometimes he dares to wonder if maybe it is because of him, dismissing the idea quickly after because Marc, gorgeous, young, enthusiastic Marc, must have found someone else by now. Sometimes he overheard allusions and hints, exchanged between other riders, that the young man was engaging in all kinds of _activities_ and while he wishes he could be happy for him, he usually finds himself turn green with envy and jealousy.

The night before the race, he ends up having a drink at the hotel bar and when he returns to his room, possibly after more than one drink, he finds himself cornered by Valentino. The Italian shoves him into his room without as much as a word, softly closing the door behind them and pushes him onto the coach. "So... you basically corrupted him, huh?" Vale sits down cross-legged in the middle of the coffee table, right across from him, staring at him with icy eyes.  
"Don't know what you're talking about." Dani feigns confusion and stares at the wall behind Valentino.  
"Yes you do." Valentino holds up a packet of cigarettes. "Want one?" Dani shakes his head, surprised that the other picked up the habit again. "Okay, your loss." Valentino shrugs and lights it.  
"I don't think you're allowed to smoke in here," Dani says absentmindedly, then remembering that this is Valentino Rossi and that the hero of his sport could probably destroy the room without any charges. The older rider releases a dry laugh, obviously thinking the same.  
"Why?" Dani is tempted to pretend he does not understand the question, but he does very well and he knows Vale would not buy it. "I'm not good for him," Dani mumbles.  
"Who decided that, you or him?" Dani shrugs. "Because it should be him," Vale says softly. "He might not always look like it, but he has grown up."  
 _He has, that is very true. He certainly outgrew me._  
"You know," Vale is releasing a thin line of smoke from his mouth, "I used to like Jorge. A lot. And part of me still does." Dani's head jerks up. This is the one thing he has been dying to find out. "We were both cowards, too scared to admit it when it was the time to do so. And then, somehow, it was too late because he has moved on. I moved on. Maybe not as quickly as he did. But sometimes, when we look at each other, I think we both know that we lost something."  
"What happened between you?" Dani bites his lips, knowing that he might be pushing curiosity here, but the words have just kind of fallen out of his mouth.  
"We ended up in my room after a race. Then it happened again and again. Somehow, we both wanted more, but neither said and one night we had a huge argument about whether or not we could have a relationship. And you know, I was just scared, so, so scared. And then, when you think about it, what do you have to be afraid of? Some people finding out and not liking you? So what? Could you really, truly imagine anyone of us losing their seat or sponsor because of that? Think of all the uproar. I realized that much too late, Jorge did not wait for me to grow up and I don't blame him." Valentino's voice sounds broken in a way that is new to Dani and it physically hurts to see the Italian in pain. With a distant voice, Vale adds, "We lost years of friendship to that as well. Just stupid."  
There is a pause now, Valentino obviously trying to regain composure, fidgeting nervously with his cigarette. Dani contemplates on the older man's words, wondering if he is right and Dani is being stupid, wondering if it is too late already after what he heard about Marc's latest adventures. Then, he hears the other man raise his voice and looks at him, meeting his blue eyes and locking gaze with him. "When I saw you with Marc, that one morning, you two were perfect. There was a smile on both of your faces, that neither of you had before or after. I wish you would retrieve that, it's worth more than other people's opinion." Vale pauses, pulling on his cigarette and Dani sees his blue eyes wander around the room, lost in thoughts. "Don't be a coward, Pedrosa."  
Dani thinks and his mind is spinning, tears dwelling up in his eyes once again. "It's too late," he presses out bitterly.  
Valentino stubs the cigarette, fixing him with his eyes now. "It's not."  
"How would you know?" Dani raises an eyebrow  
"Because Alex says he still cries himself to sleep."  
The Spaniard shrugs, pretending to be casual about it. "I heard different.  
"Sure," Valentino releases a dry chuckle. "Because that's what he wants you to think and you prefer to believe it."  
The smaller man tries again, "Why would Alex tell you?"  
"Because he loves his brother. And maybe me."


	26. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over *sniff* ...  
> Last words reserved to my hero :)

Valentino walks back to his own hotel room, unsure whether or not he managed to talk some sense into Pedrosa. The Spaniard had certainly made quite an idiot of himself, but if only half of what Alex tells him about Marc's state of mind, it is still not too late. Part of him wishes he and Jorge would have had someone to point them to right direction all these years ago. Then, he opens his door to a cross-legged Alex beaming at him from his bed and he knows that in the end, it turned out fine anyway. "Hey, how did it go?"  
Vale shrugs. "I have no idea. I hope he got it. And I might have accidentally slipped that we're... more than friends."  
"Are we?" Alex looks at him with a raised eyebrow and it makes his heart stop beating. "Wait... we are not?" Valentino is in shock until he sees Alex's lips twitch and then the young man bursts into a fit of laughter. Now, the older man pouts, "That was a mean joke."  
Alex gasps for air then presses out a brief "sorry" before he throws himself against Vale, devouring him. And the second those soft lips are on his, Valentino forgets that he is supposed to be angry and returns the kiss passionately, his hands sliding under Alex's shirt greedily. He traces the young rider's ribs, amused about the ticklish squirming and the simultaneous moans he causes. It is not long before he has the younger man pressed down into the mattress, holding his wrists down tightly and feeling his hips buck up against his own, creating a teasing friction. Gasping for air, he breaks their kiss, briefly wondering about the taste of blood in his mouth and uses the occasion to strip Alex from his shirt and shed his own as well. Then, he goes back to devouring Alex, sucking on his lower lip and simultaneously shoving down his pants. He can feel the young man wriggle out of them and, following the other's example, pushes down his own. Alex's hot skin is against his everywhere now, burning his body most beautifully and their cocks, both straining hard, slide against each other, making Valentino growl into their kiss. "I want you." ****Alex pulls away slightly, desperate for air, "You have me." And their lips hit again, the simple statement running shivers down the Italian's spine. With his right arm, he reaches for lube and condom, Alex taking the wrapper from him and rolling it onto him, which makes him moan helplessly. It is incredible what the young man is doing to him. And it is barely even legal, a thought that makes Vale thrust against Alex's hand. "You're eager," Alex smiles at him, that most gorgeous, broad smile, his dark eyes drowing Vale in chocolate. Vale's pours lube on his fingers and prepares Alex, slowly and gently, watching his every reaction. They have done this before, but he knows that for Alex he has been the first and he does not want to scare away the other by being rough. With amazement and awe, he watches Alex expression change under him, from tense and focused to clouded by lust, the second where he curls his fingers and hits the young man's prostate. Alex eyes are flickering, his face is covered in a light coat of sweat, his hair is a mess and everything about him is just drop dead beautiful. Relentlessly, the Italian keeps hitting the same spot over and over again, Alex unravelling more and more under his touch. "Please, Vale. Please."  
"What please?" Valentino grins devilishly.  
"Fuck me," Alex presses out and he does sound truly desperate now. As Valentino's own erection is becoming painful already, he complies with Alex's wish now, lining himself up and burying himself in Alex with a single thrust, making the younger rider release a loud and needy moan. The clenching of Alex's muscles around him is pure bliss and agony at the same time and the Italian moves with despair, pushing faster and harder than he wanted and his mind zoning out slowly. In the back of his head, he hears Alex moaning and the surprisingly dirty string of Spanish expletives that leave the young man's mouth. With determination, his fingers reach for Alex, stroking him firmly until the younger man comes over his hand with a yell and the intense contractions of his muscles at that are enough to push Valentino over the edge as well. Valentino collapses onto the mattress, pulling Alex in for a hug and some gentle kisses, both of them floating through their afterglow.

They sit down on the balcony for a bit, both still too wound up to sleep and Vale lights himself another cigarette, staring into the black sky absentmindedly. "So Dani knows about us?" Alex voice is curious, not angry and that is a lot of relief for the Italian.  
"Yes, I think he does. And Jorge does." Vale pulls Alex into an embrace, resting his head on the younger rider's ruffled hair. Then, he swallows briefly, his heart starting to pound nervously, before he asks, "What about Marc?"  
Alex takes the cigarette from his hand and inhales, resulting in a fit of coughs that makes Valentino giggle. "I told Marc. Right when it started in Aragon. I hope you don't mind?"  
For an instant, Vale wonders if he does. "No, not at all," he pulls Alex closer and presses a kiss on his head, relaxing into their embrace. _It is so much easier than I thought._

It is the next morning, most of them having breakfast at the hotel still, when Valentino sees Dani get up from the neighbouring table swiftly, heading straight towards Marc, who is just entering the room, approaching him like an animal stalking prey. With his eyes widening more and more and his jaw dropping, the Italian sees the older Spaniard walk up right in front of the younger man, who stops surprised, avoiding to bump into the other man, his face utterly confused - until Dani cups his face, pulls him closer and kisses him. Right there, in front of everyone and it is not a chaste kiss at all. Vale hears the gasping, sees all the shocked faces and smiles to himself. _Pedrosa has more guts than I thought._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the amazing feedback on this!!  
> Obviously, 26 is a good number for this to stop.  
> The smoking and the cheeky Alex were not really my idea but I think I was okay to use them ;)


End file.
